hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
December 26-28, 2015 tornado outbreak
The December 26-28, 2015 tornado outbreak is an ongoing tornado outbreak that has produced tornadoes in the states of Bedford, Colossians, Sandy, North Sandy, South Sandy, and Wyominga. |image = Wyominga's Heart tornado.png|first = Maximum Rating: F4 tornado|second = Max location: 8 different locations|third = Tornadoes: 30|fourth = Deaths: 65|fifth = Injuries: 133|sixth = Tornado outbreaks: April 15-17, December 26-28, Unknown|imagecaption = An F4 tornado near Wyominga's Heart.}} Meteorological synopsis An extra-tropical cyclone moved over OUS on December 26. It produced nine tornado across Bedford, Colossians, Wyominga, and North Sandy. The strongest tornado on December 26, an F4 that touched down near Bypass, North Sandy. As of December 27, 17 tornadoes have touched down. An F4 tornado hit Wyominga's Heart, killing 36 people. Notable Tornadoes Lake Guinea Bay/Ty tornado A supercell thunderstorm formed from a squall line in Colossians. The storm separated from the squall line and started to rotate. A tornado warning was issued for northern Yoyo County and southern Sauerkraut County including the Yoyo, Woodville, and Lake Guinea Bay areas. A rope tornado touched down NE of Yoyo, moving directly at the community of Ty. The tornado hit Ty, killing 1 person when a tree fell on their home. The tornado continued to move NE. About 4 minutes after the tornado hit Ty, the tornado was in the Lake Guinea Bay area. The tornado destroyed several gas stations and swept away several homes. One resident, a thirty-year-old woman said, "I've always known Colossians was prone to tornadoes, but one like this one was just the worst I've seen in several years. I thought the concrete blocks were gonna bury me alive in my bathtub." Another house in the area was completely destroyed where 2 people were killed. The tornado moved near the downtown area at 2:57 P.M., causing major havoc in the areas such as the neighborhood of Milo, where 8 people were killed and several homes and shops had collapsed. The tornado moved on into Lake Guinea, and dissipated SW of Bloomfield in Sauerkraut. The tornado was rated F3 on December 27. Carson/Livingston/Goatville tornado A supercell thunderstorm formed in North Sandy in the early hours of December 27. A reported wall cloud had formed near Carson, with additional winds in a rotating movement. A tornado warning was set for the area, including the largest city in North Sandy, Livingston. A tornado touched down NNE of Horse Prairie. It began to strengthen as it moved toward the Carson area. The tornado attained F2 strength when it hit Carson, injuring 6 people when hitting a mobile home park. The tornado left Carson in a state of emergency. The tornado moved NNE as it approached the western edge of Livingston. The tornado struck Livingston at 7:45 A.M., destroying a large apartment building and obliterating homes. A couple who had lived in Livingston for 6 years said, "Our area hasn't seen a tornado like this ever. Everywhere you looked, there was nothing, but remains of homes, cars, and mangled up grass. The tornado also destroyed a store called "All-Mart", where 3 people were killed in a hallway when a shelf landed on top of them. The tornado began to slightly weaken after attaining its peak strength at F4 in Livingston. The tornado tracked another 20 miles until it hit Goatville, where a few homes were swept away, but nobody was hurt. The tornado finally dissipated S of Titus. Wyominga's Heart tornado Main Article: 2015 Wyominga's Heart tornado Confirmed tornadoes December 26 event December 27 event